


The Sun and the Moon

by Rosecoveredgraveyard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosecoveredgraveyard/pseuds/Rosecoveredgraveyard
Summary: Everyone has a story so let's start here. The story of the lovers in the sky





	The Sun and the Moon

She was beautiful.

She is beautiful.

When she danced, her dress flowed millions of miles in every direction to caress every vast ocean, smooth iceberg, and grassy hill. With her face, glowing with pride and the innocence of an ever expanding mind, she smiled down at our world and every other one that danced with her. She would watch us dance too in her orbit and she'd giggle at every swish of hip and foot. Our sweet songs would drift up into her ears and she would memorize every note to spin to across her stars. Trillions of floor lights for her infinite dance. She gave us our life.

We weren't the only one who felt her light. During one especially heartfelt performance, a pair of curious eyes peered past our planet. Flowing black hair and her gentle hands graced us where our beautiful star did not. Her smile would never faulter, no. Instead, her mind only grew more interested in her new, mysterious friend. Gentle steps tapped across her everlasting stage and she came closer to warm our faces and our hearts. But the stranger quickly hid. Our star spun around us. The stranger tip toed back. 

Step to step, swish to swish, our star finally out danced her and lit her face up. A crescent, a half. Finally, we could see her in all her majesty. Her skirt curled all around her small frame and she hid herself in her puffy black coat. And our star, oh our star, she was enchanted. Never before had she seen a being so majestic in the millions of years she pirouetted around her stage. Never before until now. Our star fell in love in an instant.

These feelings weren't one sided. The mysterious stranger could feel her face grow warm as they stopped to stare. Whether it was our star's heavenly light or that tingle in her cold chest, it didn't particularly matter because she knew exactly how she felt. They both did. Though their dance was sadly stopped, they quickly fell back into step, but this time as a duet. A waltz across the stage that they would now share, now until the end of time. Unfortunately, they didn't take into account the effect their partnership would have on our star's many worlds. When the stranger's shadow swept across us, they knew that this couldn't be forever.

Now our star lets her lover spin away, twirling back around us so that we may feel her warmth again. Now her face had a new reason to glow. Now she glowed with the thought of seeing that mysterious stranger again and watching her dance back into her arms where they fit so perfectly together. Their souls were bonded, their heart grasping one another tight and fast. A romance to last longer than time allows.

She was beautiful.

They are beautiful.

And we would never want it any other way.


End file.
